Danse de Lujuria
by Hotnesspecter88
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been summoned to the Trancy Manor for "business prospects." But Trancy's intentions are all but noble. CielxAlois and future chapters SebxClaude and more as the story goes along. Rated M for hardcore yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

Classes had been dragging slower than usual lately, and Professor MacMillian wasn't making it any easier either, with his droning speech and his lackadaisical way of teaching. The stuffy classroom was completely enclosed from the light, no windows, no means of creative escape either.

Regardless, Ciel couldn't focus on Arithmetic when there were business affairs of the utmost importance to attend to. After all, his Funtom company was rapidly expanding above the rest, and it took an entrepreneur's eye to ensure it's success. Every minute passing learning useless liberal subjects was a minute wasted. He squirmed uneasily in his seat, tapping the oak desk in front of him withan air of impatience. The clock on the wall of the parlor room seemed to mock him, the hands moving slower and slower, tick. tick. tick…..tick.

"Excuse my intrusion, master.."

Ciel looked up to find the source of the soft voice seeping through a slim opening of the classroom door, a dark smirk etched upon his pale face.

_Perfect timing._

"I need to speak with you."

The professor turned to face the man at the door, rolling his eyes in annoyance. There wasn't a day that his lessons went uninterrupted, his only pupil frequently leaving class at the urgent requests of his butler.

"I'm sorry, but my Master has an urgent matter to attend to."

"Very well, then." Ciel stood up almost eagerly, every fiber of his soul itching to leave that monotonous classroom. He bid his aggravated teacher a good day and left swiftly on the heel of his butler.

"Sebastian, what is this matter you mentioned?" Ciel asked, concerned with his butler's mischievous expression.

"It seems we've been summoned to the Trancy manor, and in an hour. We will have to get you dressed quickly, and call the carriage.."

Ciel stopped abruptly, glaring at Sebastian.

"Alois Trancy summoned us?" His eyes narrowed, his mind racing. Any activity involving that name sounded perilous to say the least. "But why?"

"He has proposed a private engagement, a meeting of the two earls, it seems." Sebastian knelt down to Ciel's height, straightening his silk cravat, buttoning up his navy coat.

"We must leave at once. What are my orders, Master?"

"The moment we arrive, you are to investigate the Trancy Manor. Don't be caught offguard, and heed my every command." Ciel stated, following his butler down the grand staircase of the mansion.

Sebastian's lips curled into an impish smile, leading the Earl outside Phantomhive manor, into the horse drawn carriage, uttering a small response.

"Yes, my lord."

Much to the Earl's distaste, Sebastian lifted his young charge delicately out of the horse carriage, placing him on the ground. Ciel faced the intimidating structure ahead, a mansion that paled in comparison to his own.

At the foot of the door was the rather "eccentric" blonde Ciel abhorred the most, headed by his often scowling butler, Claude Faustus.

Alois hurried to his guest's side, eagerly grabbing their coats, throwing them unceremoniously at Claude. "Put these somewhere where they aren't a nuisance, won't you?" he giggled, ushering his visitors inside his manor. Claude disappeared and reappeared in what seemed like seconds, awaiting his juvenile master's next command. It wasn't so surprising, the Trancy butler was closely matched with his own in innate power, and much like Sebastian, heeded his master's every beck and call.

"So…what is this about?" Ciel demanded, not bothering to hide his irritated mood. "A private _engagement_?"

"Oh yes, Ciel! A most _wonderful _business proposition that you simply _can't _refuse! I wish to fund your company, Cuntom, was it?"

"**That's FUNTOM, **_**Trancy.**_" Ciel snapped, enraged at such immature insults.

"Well, whatever it's called, I wish to contribute, to help out my dearest Ciel-kun…" Alois declared with a winning smile, twirling on his heel.

"**No.**" Ciel spoke flatly. "You are a hazard to yourself and everyone around you. Funtom needs no financial aid from such _lowly _contributors."

"_Master…_" Sebastian interjected quickly.

Ciel shot a warning glance at his butler, but cleared his throat in embarrassment, realizing his temper had caused him to step out of line.

Sebastian strode to the side of his master, only to be halted by Claude's arm.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves." the Trancy butler assured, nudging the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Feel free to tour the manor grounds at your leisure." he murmured, departing from Sebastian's side.

"Come then, Ciel. We should talk business in private. I have an adequate room for such topics." Alois didn't miss a beat, grabbing the Earl's gloved hand, guiding him down a hallway.

The hallway was poorly lit, the walls plastered with images of vines impaled by needle sharp thorns. The carpet was a lush purple that seemed to trap itself underneath a shoe's heel with the lightest tread. Ciel stumbled to keep up with the blonde's pace, desperate to catch his breath. Anxiety continued to plague his mind, the farther away he was from Sebastian, the more vulnerable he could become.

_Nonsense._

_ I'm sure I can handle a visit with the disgraceful Alois Trancy without Sebastian's "protection."_

_ I don't need him._

It always irritated Ciel how smug Sebastian would look as he conveniently arrived at his rescue anyway. It would be a pleasant change of pace if he could leave the Trancy manor without incident. A highly unlikely pleasant change at that.

"And here we are." Alois chirped, opening a brassy door to a plain room. Inside was an elongated wooden table lined by several wicker chairs. Mostly for comfort and leisure, not so much business affairs. Ciel walked in cautiously, removing his top hat, placing it on the tables surface in front of him. He took a seat at the head of the table, a bold, yet dominant move for the head of a prominent company.

"Where are my _manners!_" Alois scolded himself, seating himself next to Ciel. "Would you like a cold drink, or some tea?"

"Some Darjeeling tea would be nice." Ciel replied gingerly, wincing at the familiar sting of a parched throat. Being alone with his adversary didn't bode well with his nerves.

Alois got up to retrieve the pre-prepared beverages, setting a delicate cup in front of Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel sipped the tepid liquid, savoring the deeply calming aroma. "So, you spoke about fun-"

"So. Sebastian Michaelis." Alois interrupted, sitting close to Ciel, eyes shining maliciously. "What's _he _like?"

"If you've called me here today to discuss my butler, you can interview him at_ HIS_ leisure." Ciel replied coldly, taking another deep sip from the cup.

"But I'd rather hear it from you, the yuppie know-it-all Sebastian takes care of!" Alois begged.

"_Excuse_ _me?" _ Ciel shot back angrily.

"He practically wipes your ass for you, isn't that right?" Alois sneered. "How…_cute." _he growled, his cheery demeanor replaced by a nasty snarl.

Ciel felt beads of sweat collect on his brow, finding his calm facade difficult to maintain in the presence of a dangerous adversary like the Earl Trancy. His mood swings proved to be most unsettling.

"So." Alois smiled, his furious snarl replaced by the usual sickly sweet grin. "I apologize for going off topic, Ciel. I wanted to inquire about your company plans for the future."

"Mainly expansion into foreign territories, wherever there's profit would be a wise investment." Ciel replied simply, inwardly proud of his surefire strategy.

"Do you see me as a good business partner, Ciel?" Alois grinned, eyes twinkling with malice.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Ciel replied hesitantly, although he knew his true answer.

"You don't think I would make a good _partner_, Ciel?" Alois sneered. "How rude of the boy aristocrat to doubt my talents."

Ciel blinked a few times, unsure why his head felt so heavy. Sweat trickled down his jawline, his hands felt clammy underneath silken gloves. "Uhnnnn…nhrr.." Ciel slurred, he felt his pulse quicken, but his reactions were

oddly delayed, his words jumbled together in a mess.

"What's the matter?" Alois asked the Earl, who was slouched in his chair, a little paler than usual. "_Feeling a little lost for words, Phantomhive?"_

Ciel felt small amounts of strength manifest itself within him, sitting up in the chair. "W-what..?"

"Why waste time talking?" Alois snickered, lifting the limp body of the Earl from the chair with surprising ease, pinning him to the table roughly. The cup of Darjeeling tea, long since abandoned had toppled over upon impact, the liquid seeping into the fabric of Ciel's shorts. Ciel squirmed as the warm liquid dribbled through the fabric, staining the front of his cotton underwear.

Alois smirked, pressing onto the tea stained front of the Earl's shorts. "Do you feel that, Ciel?" He pressed harder, the liquid dribbling onto the Earl's groin. "You probably aren't used to the pleasantries of being simply _dripping _from arousal, oh to be so naive, so._.innocent._." he purred, eyeing Ciel's body hungrily. "But this tea, a special blend at my request, will certainly make you appreciate _every_ sensation."

Ciel tried to protest, raising an arm to smack the blonde away, but his limbs were too heavy, only managing a small wave in the air before the arm dropped to his side.

_That bastard drugged me!_

_ I can't move…can't summon Se…s-seb.._

"I'm always hearing about your pure soul, so I figured, who better than a tainted soul to corrupt you?" Alois giggled nastily, tearing the expensive fabric from Ciel's shirt, revealing immaculate skin, pale as moonlight. "So _this _is

what that butler of yours is fawning over." Alois murmured, running his fingers over the smooth surface of Ciel's chest. The mere touch drew a small murmur from the Earl's mouth, sensitive to contact. "I can see why he's so protective."

"But, I can't have you wearing stained clothes. That would be _disgraceful._" Alois stated matter of factly, pulling the wet shorts off the Earl's body, leaving him in his underwear.

Alois moved onto Ciel's body, climbing on the table to straddle his hips. He leaned forward, his tongue teasing the boy's pink nipples, biting, pulling softly. Ciel bit his lip, suppressing noises rising within him. Ciel tried to protest, but to no avail.

_No…don't touch me like that.._

_Sebastian…help me…_

Alois persisted, sucking at the tender pink dots on the boy's chest, lowering a hand to lightly graze the fabric of Ciel's underwear, careful not to touch him directly. Alois paused, climbing off the table. Unbuckling his shorts, he pulled Ciel's body to the edge of the table by his legs. Lifting the boy by his ankles, the blonde pressed himself against Ciel, allowing him to feel his arousal through a thin layer of fabric. Ciel shivered at the contact, he felt the blonde grinding his hips against him, unsure of how to react.

"Bring back any memories, Ciel?" Alois snickered, pressing his erection against the Earl. "Back in captivity, did those men ravage your body? Finish you off? From what I heard, you were _quite _the kinky fuck…"

Ciel raised his head to protest angrily, but as the aphrodesiac ran its course, a wave of dizziness overtook him, and he was rendered defenseless.

Ciel groaned as Alois lifted the younger boy's hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers, his tongue lapping at the tip. The lascivious blonde dipped the Earl's hand underneath his undergarments, holding his two fingers against Ciel's virgin entrance.

"Do you feel that heat, Ciel?"

He nodded quickly, gritting his teeth as Alois pushed his fingers inside, moving them rhythmically with a thoroughly wet sound.

"_mhhhnnaah…_" Ciel recoiled at the quickened motions of his own fingers, an unbearable burning flaring amongst the heat of arousal building below his waist.

"I've reduced the Queen's watchdog to a whimpering little slut…" Alois murmured, focused on Ciel's underwear, his cock rising, dribbling precum on the fabric.

Alois carefully removed his guiding hand from Ciel's hand, watching intently as the Earl fingered himself harder and harder, unable to control his need to release.

Ciel grit his teeth as he continued to move his fingers within his passage, contorting his body so he could thrust deeper into himself, riding the waves of pleasure.

"Are you close, Ciel?"

"Nhnn…nhnnaahh..ah.." Ciel's breathing quickened, adding a third finger, thrusting in quick motions, feeling himself tighten up…

Alois gripped Ciel's cock tightly, drawing a loud moan from the Earl.

"Can't have you coming so fast, Ciel."

Alois giggled eagerly at the success of his plan. The herbal drug had worked, Ciel Phantomhive had lost all will to fight, now consumed with a need to satisfy himself.

"If you're a good boy and do something for me, you can cum inside me later…" Alois smirked, rubbing his thumb against Ciel's painfully aroused member. He could feel the urgency crawling underneath Ciel's skin, the need to relieve himself growing stronger.

"Oh, and how could I forget." Alois purred, his voice dripping with lust. "I have a surprise for you, Ciel-kun."

He stepped away from Ciel's naked body for a moment, returning with an intricately sculpted porcelain cup, its mouth outlined in the finest brass.

"If you had to have one sticky substance inside your mouth, would honey be your choice?" Alois asked sweetly, gesturing at the stout cup in his slender hands.

Ciel looked up, his eyelids heavy. He could barely answer, his body convulsed with a steadily increasing need to be touched. But the question's absurdity caught his attention nonetheless.

"No need to answer, Ciel, I know you'd love honey. You're the type to prefer sweetened pastries after all."

Ciel blinked slowly, unsure of Alois's meaning.

Alois seated himself beside Ciel, stroking his own member with one hand, and with the other he grasped the porcelain cup, tilting it downwards. A thick, amber solution dribbled onto the blonde's cock, slowly descending down the shaft, lubricating Alois's delicate fingers in the sugary liquid. Alois continued to stroke himself, hands quivering slightly as the heated liquid coated him.

"Here's a special sweet dessert, courtesy of the Trancy manor. Now if you'll be so kind.." Alois grinned, gesturing towards his groin.

Ciel stared at Alois's member,transfixed. As Alois would rub slower, his cock would throb, demanding his attention in more vigorous strokes. He'd never seen something so rushed, so driven by the need to touch, so…_dirty._

_ "_And if you eat it all up, I'll let you have the cream inside." Alois smirked.

The blonde gripped the young Earl's soft hair, pulling Ciel down to the floor, leveling him with his arousal.

"Don't waste time. Stop _pissing_ me off and start _sucking _me off, Phantomhive." Alois snarled, gripping the Earl's hair tightly, causing him to wince out in pain. Reluctantly Ciel allowed his lips to graze the tip of Alois's member, nothing more.

_Damn it…I won't be degraded like this…I can't do this..._

"Now, now. Don't act like you haven't imagined the concept of a dick in your mouth, Phantomhive." Alois sneered, lifting Ciel's chin to meet his contemptuous gaze. "It would be in your best interest to obey my wishes, you're drugged and considering how slow your reflexes are, I could kill you with _very _little effort." Alois growled, his eyes alight with rage.

"After all, a scream from a fatal wound isn't nearly as appealing as the scream I'll get from you_…when I bury myself inside you and fuck you until I hear that sweet little voice of yours cry out in bittersweet climax.."_

Alois leaned forward, stroking Ciel's cock briefly, drawing a sultry moan from the Earl. His body shivered briefly, flooded with a insatiable need for pleasure.

Ciel grasped Alois's arousal with one shaky hand, licking the honey covered tip once, expecting to taste something bitter and disgusting. Much to his surprise, it was quite sweet, the thick solution of honey mixed with traces of pre cum offered quite a pleasant taste.

He proceeded to lick the honey from the head of the blonde's cock, taking care to lap up every drop from the pulsing member. Swallowing every bit of the honey, the Earl only found himself craving more of it, and before he knew it, his lips closed around Alois's dick, his tongue teasing the slit, drawing out every drop of pre cum from the boy.

"C-ciel…" Alois stammered, feeling his voice waver as the Earl's hand closed around his member, pumping harder as he sucked his cock hungrily. "I-I'm getting close…_shit_…" Alois gritted his teeth, grasping Ciel's hair, slowly

forcing himself deeper inside Ciel's throat. Ciel coughed violently, eyes shut tight.

"_Mhmmm, suck me harder, Phantomhive, just like that…" _Alois gripped Ciel's hair tighter, breathing harder as the boy's lips tightened on his shaft.

"_**Damn it…**_" Alois snarled, Ciel had slipped up the rhythm, the drug must've thrown off his precision.

Gripping a fistful of the boy's azure locks, the blonde couldn't resist the urge to thrust himself against the back of Ciel's throat, the warm saliva coating his pulsating member.

Ciel's hands gripped Alois's waist, his nails digging angry, red lines into the pale, silky skin of the Earl Trancy.

"**C-**_**CIEL.."**_Alois cried in a strangled moan, burying himself as deep as he could against the Earl Phantomhive's mouth, bittersweet seed coating his throat in a thick paste.

Ciel coughed violently, attempting to spit up the thick solution, but Earl Trancy's quick hand caught the delicate edges of Ciel's jaw.

"Spit, don't swallow._ Honestly_, Ciel-kun, sometimes I wonder if you've ever learned _anything_ from that butler." Alois rolled his eyes, tilting Ciel's head back to allow the seed to drip down his throat.

Ciel swallowed it, licking his dry lips hungrily as his body begged for attention. He was painfully erect, opalescent eyes boring into Alois's mocking expression, pleading for release.

"But since you _did_ manage to get me off, I will do as I promised and let you top me." Alois smiled sweetly. "But, since you clearly don't know shit about fucking, you'll have to improvise. Bonus points if I cum, 'kay?" the blonde grinned happily, lowering himself on his knees.

Ciel kneeled to Alois's level, grasping the blonde by his waist, pressing himself against his entrance slowly. He shuddered as he entered the Earl Trancy, his insides were tight, he could feel his arousal throbbing within the blonde's entrance.

_ "Mhmm…" _Alois murmured, his breathing picking up pace as Ciel moved rhythmically within him, pushing wherever it felt good.

Alois pushed off the ground with two hands, causing the Earl to pull out, knocking Ciel into a seated position on the floor. Alois sat upon Ciel's lap, grinding his hips against the Earl's body, moaning lustily as he was entered deeper and deeper.

Ciel could only watch Alois's slender body writhing with hunger for his cock as he rode the Earl's arousal faster and faster. Ciel grabbed onto Alois's waist, thrusting into the blonde as hard as his body would allow.

Alois's breathing hitched with every movement, gritting his teeth as he rode out the urge to cum from Ciel's pulsing member.

"_A-ah…ahn.._" Ciel gripped Alois's waist tighter, biting the tender flesh of Alois's neck, drawing a moan from the blonde. Alois wrapped his legs tightly against Ciel's form, taking him in greedily, savoring every inch of the Earl Phantomhive as it repeatedly entered him, lingering where it really felt good, then pulled away quickly.

"_Nnhnn…__**don't fucking tease me, Phantomhive…**_" Alois snarled, his voice dripping with lust as he squeezed tighter to Ciel's member, gripping every contour of the Earl Trancy's arousal as it violently moved within him. Every movement from Phantomhive was of raw sexual need and frustration, and every thrust and push was rough, unrelenting and desperate. The sight alone of Ciel Phantomhive so unrefined and flawed was enough for Alois to beg to be fucked senseless.

"_Ah…a-ahh.."_ Ciel buried himself into the blonde, holding him down on his cock, pushing as deep as he could as he released his seed into Alois. Gasping for air, bated breath tainted with sweet honey brushed against the blonde's neck as Ciel's seed dribbled within Alois's entrance, coating him entirely.

Alois cried out, arching his back as far as it would go, cumming hard from the intensity of Earl Phantomhive's release. The slick liquid dripped down his slender torso, Ciel leaning forward to lick the trail of cum from Alois's member, swallowing it gratefully.

Both boys sighed in exhaustion and contentment, their pale, naked bodies warm and tainted with cum, lying upon the floor.

Alois grinned triumphantly, standing up to collect his strewn about clothes, ignoring the remnants of seed on his body as he began to redress himself.

Ciel's head lulled forward, his entire body feeling heavy as he closed his eyes. The meeting room they once resided in, tables and chairs now tossed to the side from their erotic play, blurred to black as Ciel slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

What began as a stroll around the Manor library became an hour-long trek through foreboding halls blanched with the stench of malice and distrust. Sebastian's nose wrinkled at the tasteless interior of the mansion, corners of every room adorned with the flimsy yet intricate woven web of arachnids.

The lights grew noticeably dimmer as Sebastian walked, but nothing could slow his stride. His command was to inspect every inch of the Trancy Manor. As the Phantomhive butler, it was the very least he could do to please his master. After all, the master could sense something dangerous about Alois, and any information Sebastian could provide his master to give him the upper hand was vital.

"Simply disgusting." Sebastian remarked, waving a free strand of an adhesive web away from his eyes. "Trademark or not, the web of a spider in every room is a disgrace, not a decoration."

Sebastian's trek halted at a single door at the end of the hall. A strangely sweet aroma emanated from beneath the crack of the door, an alluring smell that enticed his senses. From the outside point of view it seemed like an ordinary door to an ordinary room, but something peaked the butler's interest, and he felt compelled to find out what it was.

He lifted a hand to the doorknob, grasping it tightly.

"Do you trespass_ every_ place you aren't wanted, or is this just another trait of a Phantomhive butler?" a low voice murmured close to Sebastian's ear.

"Funny…" Sebastian smiled pleasantly, turning to face the often unpleasant servant of the Earl Trancy. "I believe your exact words were for me to tour the grounds at my leisure."

"Yes. The grounds." Claude Faustus stepped away from Sebastian, adjusting his glasses in annoyance. "Not my master's personal quarters."

"Ah, I see." Sebastian replied, turning on a heel to pursue completion of his master's orders.

"I didn't permit you to leave yet." Claude retorted, eyes shining maliciously. "Surely even a butler as uncouth as you recognizes when being confronted."

Sebastian grinned smugly, turning to his angered rival. "Confronted?"

"I didn't realize there was a language barrier here, do you lack the understanding of _confrontation_?" Claude glared directly at Sebastian. "Roaming wherever you please as if you were a stray, you might just find trouble."

Sebastian laughed tauntingly. "Are _you_ the trouble this stray has found?"

10 brassy knives dug into the wall behind the coy demon, nearly clipping him at several points. Sebastian had dodged every one effortlessly, much to the displeasure of the Trancy butler.

"Now, now, it's bad manners to engage an equal in combat unless they agree to a fair fight." Sebastian scolded his opposite mockingly, wagging his gloved finger at the irritable man.

"_Equal?_" Claude jeered coldly. "Don't flatter yourself, Michaelis."

"Regardless, I have no time for these little spats you call confrontations. My master awaits me." Sebastian turned away, walking towards the main hall of the Trancy manor.

Claude chuckled darkly, following close behind the Phantomhive butler.

"You don't need to be so hasty, my master is taking care of Ciel as we speak." the Trancy butler sneered.

Sebastian's skin crawled at the insinuation of Claude's tone, taking off at a quickened pace in search of his master.

Claude followed at his heels, laughing the entire way.

"You really should slow your paces, Sebastian, at least respect your master's privacy."

Sebastian approached an oak enamored door, where he could smell his master's scent, hear his heart beat, and..

Sebastian opened the doors abruptly.

Alois was preoccupied with straightening chairs and tables from all ends of the room, damaged furniture that looked as if it'd been tossed askew in a wild brawl. He took care to stack empty tea cups on a dessert tray, wiping up spills of some sort. Ciel was seated, his head lolling to the side of as if in a daze. He cradled a cup of tea in his pale hands, lifting it to his pursed lips to take a sip of the tepid drink.

"Oh, I'm glad you're both here. Ciel and I have discussed issues at length, and I think we've worked out our differences." Alois smiled brightly, walking up to hug his indifferent butler.

"Did everything go as expected, Master?" Claude inquired insincerely.

"Oh yes, Claude!" Alois cheered, grabbing onto his coattails and pulling them like a child. "Everything was perfect!"

Sebastian eyed his sleeping master, turning to Alois. "What happened here, exactly?"

"We'll get to that in a minute!" Alois diverted the butlers question, running to Sebastian, pulling at his gloved hands impatiently. "But first…_Ciel…would you like to do the honors?_"

The Earl Phantomhive lifted his head languidly, his cerulean eyes glossed with a tinge of unfamiliarity.

"Sebastian.."

Alois smiled pleasantly, eyeing his rival Earl.

"I need your opinion on this tea. The flavor is well rounded and strong, but certainly missing something. Taste it, if you don't mind."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian grabbed the glass from his master hesitantly, lifting it to his pale mouth.

Sampling a small amount, he rested the cup on the unstable surface of the oak table.

"Certainly an interesting blend." Sebastian remarked, savoring the sickly sweet remnants.

"Isn't it?" Alois chirped, running to Ciel's side, resting a hand on his chest. "Ciel loves it, once he has a taste, he can't help but take it again and again."

"I see." Sebastian frowned, eyeing the blonde closely.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem the type to rather _give_ than take." Alois smirked slyly, seating himself next to Ciel, extending a carefree hand to graze the boy's crotch, drawing a quieted moan from Ciel.

Sebastian was nose to nose with the blonde in milliseconds, a knife teasing the soft flesh of his throat, resisting the ever tempting urge to dismember the Earl Trancy.

"A little tense, aren't we?" Claude retaliated quickly, driving Sebastian back several feet from the lustful young masters, locking eyes with his rival demon, a dark aura surrounding his form. "Perhaps tempted to assault Master Trancy?"

"That's a little _dark_ for you, Sebastian." Alois sneered, his fingers rubbing Ciel's member through the fabric of his pants. "But all the same, I invite you to try."

Sebastian lurched forward, his steps embarrassingly slow and disgracefully misplaced.

Claude strong-armed Sebastian against the wall quickly, driving a knife into the wall mere millimeters away from Sebastian's nose.

"I have to admit Sebastian, for a pristine boy like Ciel, he's quite the _arrogant_ little prick." Alois commented lightly, giggling at the two demons overrun with bloodlust.

Sebastian slid from under Claude's weight, swinging his arm deftly, cutting a deep wound into the Trancy butler's cheek.

Pausing to touch the fresh gash upon his face, an ample amount of blood dripped onto the spider butler's blouse, staining his pearl white gloves. Claude snarled viciously, throwing a knife between Sebastian's eyes.

"_…but he enjoys the occasional prick as well, isn't that right, Ciel-kun?_" Alois crooned to his rival, his hand unbuttoning Ciel's slacks expertly, dipping under his underwear to stroke his hardening length.

Sebastian grit his teeth, blocking a jab dangerously close to his chest, making an attempt to attack the blonde but Claude closed his only opening, countering with a hefty blow to his jaw, knocking him back.

Ciel moaned as Alois's finger teased the tip of his member, rubbing his shaft until it began to swell.

"_Nnhh.."_ Ciel murmured, his waist rising to Alois's movements.

"_Is that some cryptic way of saying you want me to __**fuck**__ you, Phantomhive?_" Alois hissed, standing from his seat. He pulled the boy from his seat by his collar violently, positioning him on all fours upon the wooden table. Alois pulled Ciel's pants to his ankles, unfastening his own trousers. Gripping his own member, he stroked it slowly, pushing it against Ciel's entrance. "_Beg for it."_

* * *

><p>Claude shoved Sebastian with impressive force, the two colliding against the once prestigious oak double doors with a resounding slam.<p>

Pinning Sebastian's arms behind his back tightly, Claude leaned his full weight against the struggling butler.

"No filth can lay their hands on my master.." Sebastian struggled to speak fluently, his speech turned into clumsy slurs quite unbecoming of a butler.

Claude leaned close to Sebastian's quaking form, eyeing the weakened butler directly. "_I want you to watch with helpless eyes as my master defiles yours_."

"_Never_." Sebastian snarled, battling the steadily strengthening force of Claude's body pressed against his.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both boys ignored the vicious battle between the two demons, quite intensely occupied with their own endeavors.<p>

Ciel bit his lip, riding against Alois's hips in a deliberate motion, pressed against his heat tightly, begging for its constant presence.

Alois grew entranced by the Earl's movements, it seemed as if the younger Earl was teasing him, urging him to penetrate his virginal entrance. He cursed Ciel's deliberate grinding against his waist, he could already feel the building intensity of an erection pressing against the taut skin of the Earl Phantomhive. Alois found himself struggling to keep control, his hands gripping Ciel's slender waist tightly, reluctant to let Ciel stray from his rather alluring position.

"_I want to hear your voice, Ciel." _Alois breathed, positioning himself behind the Earl.

Alois eased himself inside Ciel, his hands grasping the boy's waist, shuddering from the intoxicating pleasure flooding through him. "_You're hungry for my cock, yet your entrance is so tight_...so your little butler _hasn't_ taken you yet." The blonde boy murmured, offering a quick triumphant smirk in Sebastian's direction, who was far too occupied with Claude's presence to respond.

Ciel cried out feebly as Alois's member entered him, his weakened arms grasping the frail edges of the table as the searing hot pain shot through his body. He could feel his passage stretch to an unnatural width from Alois's movement, and bit down on his lip, drawing blood in a futile attempt not to cry out.

"I can't _hear _you." Alois growled, his voice darkening in nature, moving within Ciel's warm passage at a quick pace, unsympathetic to Ciel's whining, steadily rising in volume. "I _said._." Alois thrusted in roughly, burying himself to the hilt, "I want to **_HEAR _**your voice when I **_FUCK _**you."

Ciel cried out loudly from the unbearable pain, losing his grip on the table, falling to the floor, broken ceramic teacup shards skewed throughout the floor.

Alois scoffed irritably at the Earl Phantomhive, disgraced at such an inconvenient accident. Ciel seemed absolutely unaware, he looked to Alois, sitting upon the tea stained floor among the debris. Alois motioned for Ciel to follow as he took a seat in a nearby lounge chair. Ciel stood up almost robotically, his eyes vacantly staring at the blonde, awaiting his next command.

Alois grabbed Ciel by the arms, pulling him close, positioning the Earl over his pulsing member.

Ciel hovered just enough to feel the heat emanating from Alois's cock, his entrance was already slick with Alois's pre cum and hungry to take in his length once more.

Alois forced himself inside, his breath hitching as Ciel tightened himself on the blonde's arousal. Alois held fast to the Earl's skin, taking in his unrefined, raw scent as his cock moved within him.

_This is the real Ciel Phantomhive. _

_Underneath that harsh, business-like facade is a maturing boy begging to be fucked..._

Alois smirked darkly at the thought, relentlessly thrusting within Ciel, his right hand diverting from the Earl's waist, settling around his member, which was pulsating needily and dark red to the tip.

Ciel turned to gaze at Alois lustily, his eyes lowered, his face flushed a tender pink as small gasps escaped his perfect lips.

Alois responded with a faster pace, feeling his cock throb intensely within Ciel's tight entrance, it was swollen to full length and he was nearing the end.

* * *

><p>"<em>What on earth are you doing, Faustus?<em>" Sebastian hissed. "_I once believed you to be one who honors a demons contract."_

Claude leaned in slowly, pale lips grazing Sebastian's ear, warm breath against his skin. "And I once believed you to be a butler with no weaknesses, but as it stands.." Claude lowered a hand below Sebastian's vest, resting atop his groin, each finger finding it's place on the butler's slowly rising erection. "_This seems to work adequately. _" He spoke slowly, managing to bite and suck the pale yet perfect skin on Sebastian's neck between sentences, drawing an unintended moan from the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian's focus struggled from his master to his opponent, unable to move. His own senses were dulling unusually quickly, his head feeling thick and heavy as Claude stroked his length through his pants, slowly losing his astute awareness. "C-c..." Sebastian mumbled, a strange lucidity creeping over him as his vision faded, his heart raced and his mind could only see Claude and his slow, deliberate ministrations.

"_That's right, call for your master._" Claude pressed himself against the vulnerable butler, his gloved fingers dipping underneath Sebastian's pants to stroke his eagerly pulsing cock, his thumb teasing the tip. "Helplessly aroused and moaning my name…I think I like this look on you, Michaelis."

* * *

><p>********To be Continued!-Sorry for such a terrible time to pause, but I'm job searching to support the family lol I'll post more in a day or two, please review though if you don't mind... :D***********<p> 


End file.
